1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having an improved insulative housing for easily mounting a shell to the insulative housing.
2. Description of Prior Arts
A conventional electrical connector is described in Chinese Patent No. CN2588614 issued on Nov. 26, 2003. The electrical connector includes a housing, a lower shell mounted onto the housing and having a number of protrusions stamped therefrom, and an upper shell providing corresponding recesses for locking with the lower shell. However, when the upper shell is assembled onto a bottom portion of the housing for engaging with the lower shell, it is apt to cause a collision of the upper shell and lower shell, which will result in a complex process and a high manufacture cost during assembly of such upper shell to the housing.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.